To The End of the World, My Dear
by Curry de Killer
Summary: Luke and Adrian...doing nothing. Seriously, make up your minds.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban, or anything relating to it. Except this fic._

_Oh, I wish I could come up with something of such genius._

_- - - - -_

A small breeze swiftly flew by as they lay down in the grass at the park. They both stared at the clouds, pointing and telling each other what they thought each one looked like. It was a semi-warm day, though they both had on jackets.

"Luke, what does that one look like?" Adrian said in a soft, calm voice as she pointed up at one of the clouds. Luke rubbed his finger up the side of his nose as he pondered for a brief moment.

"Well, I've deduced, my dear Adrian Andrews, that the cloud that you are pointing at resembles my most elegant eyes!" He cackled to himself. Adrian just shook her head and laughed. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured they would spend their day out, but anything she did with Luke meant the world to her.

Luke sat up and held out his hand to her. "Miss Andrews… What would you like to do on this marvelous evening with the elegant Luke Atmey?"

"Luke, it's only ten a.m.!" Adrian laughed again. "But I'm fine with doing anything with you."

"Zvarri!" He said obnoxiously. "I'd go to the end of the world with you, Miss Andrews." Luke smirked and laughed to himself.

Adrian blushed. "T-Thank you, Luke… That's so sweet!" This whole charade was confusing, but she was happy. "So, you'd go _anywhere_, right?" Adrian asked. She looked up at a cherry blossom tree, letting its blossoms flow free with the wind.

"Precisely, Adrian! Anywhere! From California to the New York Islands! I'm a traveler of both time and space…and a swimmer of dreams." He grasped her hand suddenly, gazing into her eyes, making her blush even more than before.

"That's…so kind…I appreciate that," Adrian looked at the ground where the blossoms were gathering. She placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. "I was thinking that maybe we could actually go out to eat somewhere, or maybe just hang out at you're house or something?" She looked up to see a confused expression on Luke's face. "…Luke?"

"House, Miss Andrews? I don't have a house; I live in my office! My office is my abode! Aha ha ha!" He rubbed the side of his nose again. Adrian just assumed it was a nervous habit.

"…You live in your office?"

"Of course! Luke Atmey has no need for a domicile! An office is all he needs to survive." Luke grabbed her hand and stood up abruptly, pulling her upward. "But as you wish, my beautiful Danish! To my bureau we go!"

- - - - -

Adrian looked around at his office. She had been there before, yes, but she still wanted to absorb the look of the room. She liked it. It was colorful…and full of Luke.

"So, Miss Andrews, now that we are here, what would you like to do?" He leaned his face in close to hers, but she pulled back a little bit. It wasn't that she didn't want their lips to meet—oh, no—she was just startled.

"I…I'm not sure. Anything is fine with me, Luke…We could just sit here and talk for all I care; like we were doing at the park." She blushed and smiled. Luke pulled back and pointed up and that ceiling.

"Perfect! Whatever you want to do, my little sparkling star!" He sat in a chair by his fireplace. He smiled at her and waited for her approval by doing so also.

She sat in the other chair and waited patiently for the conversation to start. They looked at each other for a moment until Luke finally stated the obvious.

"Well, Miss Andrews, this is not much fun at all! All we are doing here is just sitting! You must have something else in mind that you want to do…" He leaned on the table and watched her intently. Adrian blushed.

"I agree, this isn't much fun…But I don't know what we should do! Like I said before, though, we _could_ go out to eat." Adrian watched Luke and she could tell his intentions were different, but she most certainly wasn't ready to take their relationship to that level! No, not yet, anyways.

This was how they spent nearly every afternoon for the past three weeks. Luke could only imagine that they would spend them the way _he _wanted…

- - - - -

They paced around town on the sidewalk. "Where would you like us to eat at, Adrian?" Luke said as he grasped her hand again. "Only the best place for the best angel. Am I correct?" His monocle shone in the sunlight.

"Umm… Anywhere is fine, Luke," Adrian said as she looked around. People walked by busily, brushing up against the odd couple. A few people shouted rude remarks, as both Luke and Adrian were just _standing _in the middle of the eventful sidewalk. "Maybe we should just keep walking. I don't think there's anything of interest here."

They continued walking up the street until they came across a nice looking restaurant. It looked expensive, so, trying to show off, Luke pulled Adrian inside. "Table for two, please!" Luke said loudly.

"Yes, but it'll be an hour's wait, sir," The seating waitress replied back to Luke. He looked at Adrian, waiting for her response to see if she wanted them to wait or go to a different place. She just looked back blankly, so Luke shook his head at the waitress showing his disapproval.

The both of them left and searched around some more, but had no luck. After about an hour's search, Luke looked at Adrian and pulled her close saying, "Miss Andrews, we're obviously not going to find a restaurant…and frankly, I'm not even hungry, my dear." Adrian blushed yet again by the sudden hug by Luke.

"U-Uh…Yeah, me neither…But I d-don't know how to spend the rest of our day together, Luke. I just wanted us to spend a day together without us just doing nothing, but that's not going to happen." She laughed to herself, but there was a sad tone in her laugh. Luke's eyebrow twitched. He didn't like seeing Adrian sad like this.

"My dear strawberry, no matter what we're doing, I'm just glad I'm spending it with you."

- - - - -

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Written on a whim!_


End file.
